Family Matters
by amburnikole
Summary: Hermione comes home after 6 years.....**UPDATED! Chapters 5 & 6 Uploaded!!** PLz Read and Review!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Family Matters

by Aurora_n_Severus

  
  
  
  
  


Hermione Granger stood uncomfortably in front of the gargoyle at Dumbledore's office vainly trying to figure out the password. Mentally she corrected herself. It was Minerva's office now. It had been for almost 6 years. She had almost given up when a familiar voice shook her attention and caused her to gasp and almost spin around.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. Welcome back from the dead."he spoke seriously in a monotone before brushing past her and muttering "lions", entering the office.

  


Hermione stared after him for a moment before following behind. 

  


"Hello Severus. What brings you- Oh! By the heavens, Miss Granger....Hermione!"exclaimed McGonagall as she looked past Snape to see the not so young girl. 

  


"Hello Professor mcGonagall." she whispered.

Minerva walked to her and enveloped her in a fierce hug.

"Oh come now. You aren't a student. Call me Minerva!" she said before hugging her again, her breath hitching in her throat.

"We thought you dead child."she whispered.

Hermione shook her head into her former professor's shoulder.

"Not physically."

"Poor child. Here, sit." she motioned for her to sit in a chair.

Hermione glanced around for Snape and saw him gazing into the fireplace.

"What happened Hermione? Where have you been?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and began the speech she had been preparing for 6 years, ever since the defeat of Voldemort and the death of Harry and Ron.

"After Harry hit the ground, I looked over and saw Ron fall after Malfoy's killing curse. Ron had jumped in the way to save me. After the commotion died down I scanned the area for survivors. Gathering who I could we tracked back to the castle, only for me to double over in pain. I had been sick for a few months off and on. I hadn't thought anything of it, with the war and all. Well right there in the middle of the forbidden forest I had a miscarriage of a baby I hadn't even known I was carrying. The only time it was possible I had used protection, but I guess something went wrong with the potion. Must have been old glindy wings. No matter, there would have been a child. A way for Harry to live on, but....."she stopped for a moment to calm herself and control the dams that threatened to break. 

"Right there something in me snapped. This beautiful thing died. Had no chance. If I hadn't been a witch in the first place this all would have never happened. And this innocent thing wouldn't have died for no reason either. I got angry, I got sad, I got confused. So, I left. Instead of returning to the castle I ran. I ran away to the muggle world. Changed my name. Hid away. 6 years I wasted my life. But then a few months ago I was searching through the attic when I found my wand and all of my Hogwarts things. I sifted through them and realized this was all I had left. No family, thanks to Voldemort, no friends, thanks to Voldemort, and no life thanks to me. So I decided to take a chance and come here. Hoping for anything."

Silent tears fell from her eyes then and McGonagall hugged her again.

"My sweet Hermione. Hope can make mountains crumble. Its all you need. I actually have an open transfigurations spot. Has been open for years. I've been doing to double duty you could say."

"Thank you. So much."

"You are welcome my dear. Now, if you will excuse me I do have some preparations for the school year to attend to." Then she turned to Snape.

"Im sorry Severus. Can we talk later?"

"Of course Minerva."

"Good. And will you show Hermione to the Head of Gryffindor house's chambers? They are hers anyway."

"Of course."

She nodded and left the room.

Hermione dried her eyes and looked at her old potions professor. He seemed lost in thought for the moment.

"The years have been good to you Professor."

He looked at her then.

"Its Severus, and I could say the same to you."

He had changed liked everyone else. To what extent she wasn't sure, but his edge just wasn't so sharp.

"If we are done moping now Miss Granger, I believe your quarters are this way."

"Its Hermione, and lead the way Severus."

  


When they reached her rooms he stopped her for a moment.

"Don't forget to pick a password for the year. Just tell the portrait and she'll put it into effect. Dinner is at 7. Do be there. Im sure the others would enjoy seeing you."

"The others?"she inquired.

"Yes. Professors Lupin, Black, Flitwick, Trelawny, and Madame Pomfrey. The other professors are new."

Her eyes lit up at the list of names.

"You're going to have to convince them you aren't a ghost."

At this her eyes grew sad. 

Letting his hard mask of indifference drop for a moment he lifted her drooping chin.

"Welcome home girl. We are family of acquaintance, but family nonetheless."

He let his hand fall away from her and turned and walked away, briefly seeing her smile, but hiding his.

As he walked away she put her hand where his had been and decided this had been a good idea and couldn't wait to see what this evening, and even more so tomorrow, would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Matters Ch 2

  
  


Hermione sat in a chair in her empty quarters staring into space. After going back and retrieving her trunk she had left in front of Minerva's office, she had come back to unpack. Only then did she realize how little she really had. A photo album, some textbooks, her wand, some old papers, her Gringotts key, and a couple of robes she hardly fit in anymore. She breathed in heavily and swore she could smell the magic in the air. How could she possibly have almost lost this place forever to herself of all things? Not to Voldemort, not to deatheaters, but herself. This thought constantly berated her. Its what bothered her the most. 

Minerva she had definitely missed. And she was excited at the prospect of meeting Sirus and Remus again. Even Poppy and Flitwick brought warmth to her heart. And then there was Snape, who had been somewhat less than charming when he first discovered her there but by the time they reached her door he had become....pleasant? True she did remember when they had at a time fought side by side for a good duration of the war. They had saved each other many a time. Back then she had begun to realize Snape the person and not Snape the git. She had even admired him at a time for his knowledge and skill as a potions master. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sighed. Time for dinner. She looked over at her robes from earlier. She walked towards them. 

*This wont do*. 

Taking out her wand she concentrated. 

After a few minutes and a few incantations she had a nice flowing crimson dress with a low cut back and front. It was long and had one slit on the left side. 

*Not bad for my first spell in 6 years.*she thought.

She pulled off her pants and shirt and slipped the dress on. Then she said a few light hair spells to tame her long hair down and even put a slight curl at the ends. Then a slight makeup charm and she was ready.

  


She stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall trying to calm herself. She didn't want to come across as a nervous first year. She was Head of Gryffindor house after all. After a few moments more she pushed the door open and walked inside. The teachers were too busy chattering with each other to notice her entrance. But as the door slammed shut Remus Lupin looked in that direction. He squinted for a moment before jumping out of his seat and walking around the high table and down to her. The others teachers stared after him. 

"By Merlin Hermione, is that you?"he asked while putting his arm out to touch her, as if he was testing she was real.

She nodded.

The other teachers gasped and began to get out of their seats and coming to stand before her.

Soon she was in a huge group hug that started with Remus and went to Sirus, poppy, Flitwick, and Minerva. 

There were many "I missed you"s and "Where have you been"s and "Im so glad you're ok"s. 

Soon they all sat back at the table, and Hermione sat next to where a certain potions master had remained the entire time.

Hermione retold her story and Minerva explained why she was there. After the commotion died down they ate and chatted about the new school year.

Snape whispered to her.

"I told you they would think you a ghost."

Before she could reply, Minerva nudged her.

"You look wonderful tonight, my dear. Is this new?"

"Well, I transfigured my robes from earlier honestly. I don't have anything else to wear."

"Well then, a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. You'll need robes and a familiar."

Hermione flinched at the mention of a familiar. Crookshanks had died in her Sixth year.

"And maybe some books and other things."she said as well.

"Definitely Minerva."

"You can just fly there tomorrow and..."

"Actually I was never any good at flying."

"Well you could apparate."

"Could I Floo maybe? I haven't apparated in such a long time that Im afraid I might not get there."

"Hm well. I suppose you could floo, though That's still dangerous enough if you havent been in practice." Minerva looked lost in thought for a moment before beaming.

"Well then. I suppose Severus can take you tomorrow. He needs to go and get some ingredients anyway. Im sure he wouldn't mind, would you Severus?"

He simply glared at her.

"I suppose. Be at the dungeons at 9 o clock Hermione. Im sure we need to visit Gringotts, correct?"

She nodded.

"Very well then. Until tomorrow then. Good evening."

Hermione stared after him as he left. 

*A whole day with Snape. Just like the good old days with double potions. Marvelous. *

  


As she drifted off into sleep later that evening, her last thoughts were maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It might be a good chance to see what he's been up to all this time. He's been nice enough so far, she might be able to push him a bit more.

  


*Snape's POV*

  


The chatter of the teachers was deafening to his ears. He sat in silence sipping his soup and gazing at the door, waiting for her entrance. Of course, none of the others saw her slip in at first, for they were entangled in their petty conversations. She looked so small in that timid moment when she poked her head through the door. But then she looked even more grown than he had ever seen her as she came all the way through, revealing her long crimson dress. He had to admit she was beautiful. Perhaps a bit too skinny, but he was sure that would change now that she was amongst friends and family. He smirked as Remus took notice of her and barely touched her as if she would shatter away at his touch. He began to think back to the war and remember when he first heard the news of her disappearance. What had he felt then? It wasn't hard to remember. Loss, anguish, guilt. He should have been there, fought beside her. But no, he was forced to separate from her and look what happened. She was gone. It had bothered him. Very much so. But why? They had come to an understanding, he supposed, but what exactly would you call it? It was a friendship, but it was closer than that at times. He had been unable to come up with a good answer for himself, so he soon had just shrugged it off. But then when he saw her in front of Minerva's office he didn't know what to think or feel. He was shocked and overjoyed even, but settled for a neutral approach. 

"Welcome back from the dead..."he had spoke coldly even to his ears. 

He made no eye contact with her the entire time. Just listened to her story, mixed emotions flowing through him. Anger, regret, sadness, sorrow, pity, warmth, happiness. In the end the warmer side won out and he found himself being impeccably nice to her. Soothing her fears, reassuring her. 

"We are family of acquaintance, but family nonetheless." he had told her, her smile warming something within him. 

  


Now here she was, sitting next to him. Something was out of place still. Something wasn't right, his brain told him. He felt confused as his conscious thoughts raced trying to make sense of all of the emotions from the day. 

Great. And now he was responsible for taking her to Diagon Alley. Maybe it would be a blessing in disguise. Maybe he could ask her some things, clear his head a bit.

  


That night he didn't sleep. He hadnt slept much since the war. The nightmares made sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Matters

By Aurora

Chapter 3

Hermione hurriedly tugged on her transfigured black robes as she made her way to meet Snape. She defiantly didn't want to be late on her second day back. Not a good impression on him. Not that she really knew why she cared at all what he thought. As she neared the familiar passage to the Potions Classroom, she felt the memories flood her. 

They filed out of the classroom for the umpteenth time that year. Neville had detention again as was still cleaning his cauldron as class ended. Harry had come up to her and smiled, asking her to the Yule Ball. She had accepted of course. Why wouldn't she? He was her boyfriend after all. But it was custom to be asked and so he did. 

"Such a long time ago…"she whispered to herself as she stared at the tables and snuffed fires. 

She walked over to Snape's desk and saw some of his notes sitting on top next to his quill. She picked them up and scanned them briefly, remembering his fae-like script from her papers those years ago. She scanned his desk again after placing the papers back to their rightful places and saw his wax and seal next to his unlit candle. When she picked up the brass seal in her hand, she immediately remembered.

She turned the cream envelope over in her palms, feeling the roughness of the parchment on her hands. She stared at the deep green seal on the lip of the envelope, containing whatever an epistle for her. It was of a delicately shaped S that was elegant in style and long and wispy in shape. It almost seemed to slither across the wax, with its many tendrils and curls branching off of it with curved ease. She knew who it was from and she also knew that whatever it was, it was not pleasant.

_She broke the seal then and opened the letter, unfolding the page in silence. The only sound was the crackling of the stiff paper as she smoothed it out on her desk. _

_As she read she began to tremble and by the time she was done she was shaking violently. Unconsciously she got up and began to walk. By the time she made it to her destination, silent tears had formed and slid down her cheeks leaving a trickled path of wetness there. As her feet shuffled in the doorway, he looked up to see her tremulous form and immediately went up and over to her._

_She dropped the parchment to the floor and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. He cursed himself and tried to whisper soothingly to her. _

_"I thought it better this way. Thought you might want time to yourself. I guess I was wrong."_

_Nothing was said then. She just cried into him and he let her._

_Her parents were dead, and the war was just beginning._

Her reverie was broken by the sound of Snape clearing his throat.

She absently wiped at the rebellious tears in her eyes before turning to him.

"Are you ready?" she croaked rather weakly. 

He looked at the seal in her hand and her misty eyes and remembered himself.

She quickly put it back in its place on the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, quite. As good as Ill ever be I guess." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then, I guess I am ready as well. Shall we?"

She nodded quickly and began to precede him. 

But a sudden thought caused him to reach out and touch her arm.

"Hermione…"he began, but she shrugged him off.

"Don't. Not now, not yet."

He nodded his assent and followed her.

Soon they were by the forbidden forest.

It hadn't occurred to him that he had just been following her. How had she known he would double apparate with her?

"Hermione, how did you know this is where we would be going and that we were going to apparate?"

She turned and smiled at him.

"Because I know you hate to Floo almost as much as you hate weekly staff meetings."

She had remembered that?

"So, lets do this. Where do you want me to hold on? I really don't feel like splinching today."

"My hand is the best bet. Don't worry. I haven't splinched in the last few days…."he said with a small smile at the end.

Before she could reply, they were gone in a pop.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Matters

By Aurora

Chapter 4

            After a brief stop in Gringotts, they made their way to get Hermione new robes and clothes. As she was trying things on, Snape took time to think.

She was obviously remembering the letter earlier, he thought. That had been a hard day. He had wanted to tell her in person, but he hadn't been sure if she would want anyone around. So he had written her a letter instead. What a bad idea that had been. He should have known she would need someone. She had already lost enough. After her rocky breakup with Harry and then the return of Voldemort, she needed friends. She had been his potions assistant her final year and they had constantly talked about her studies and school. He had never tired of talking to her. She had come in one day, having obviously been crying, and hadn't worked well at all. He had finally asked her and it seemed to let the raging river of emotion loose. Harry didn't love her. Not that he hadn't thought he loved her. He truly believed he had, but he eventually realized that he didn't love her. He loved Ginny. She was angry with herself more than Harry. She was glad Harry had told her and appreciated his honesty, but it still hurt. They were still friends, but it was very hard. He hadn't known then how far they had went, but after her story upon her return he realized to what extent it had reached. Once was enough to hurt anyone that much. Especially since the first time never comes again.

When the war hit, they had become friends. Eventually they became close friends. They fought side by side on most occasions. Her bravery was like steel against adversity. He never left her side, always protected her. And what killed him the most was that the one time he wasn't there was when something happened. They had looked all over for her. The memories of that day after their search for her were very foggy along with some past memories of her.  He could remember snippets here and there, but nothing solid. He could remember solid memories like that day with the letter, and a few after that, but he couldn't remember anything significant between that time and her disappearance. Sure he could remember them fighting together and him protecting her. And he definitely remembered some of what he felt when he realized her gone. But there were so many holes. That irked him. He always had a crisp memory.

"Severus?" he heard her call him back from his thoughts.

He shook himself.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go to the bookstore before we shop for my familiar. Is that alright?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and you don't have to wait for me. You can go get what you need and we can meet back in front of Ollivander's in an hour if you like."

He contemplated this. It would save them time. And would definitely give him time to try to still sort some of this out.

"Alright. Ill meet you there in an hour. I just have some ingredients to get. Are you sure you'll be alright?" he spoke, tilting his head to one side.

She chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll be ok Severus."

He nodded and walked her out of the store, only for them to go their separate ways.

Hermione breathed in the scent of the old books. She absently played along their spines as she looked. She missed this. Missed the unlimited knowledge that awaited her. She had indeed learned much beyond her textbooks while she was at Hogwarts, but she could never learn it all. Even if she tried her who life, there would always be more here for her. She chose a few books for herself beyond the necessary books for the school year and shrunk them to fit in her pocket. The clerk had smiled at her warmly as she had said goodbye. As she made her way to find herself a familiar, she wondered exactly what kind she would want. She loved cats, though a bird might be nice. She decided to late fate decide for her. After all Crookshanks had been fate before.

Snape on the other hand had his own dilemma. He had gathered the things he needed and was sitting at a café' pondering. He knew what was going on. He obviously had put a memory charm on himself of some type to block something out. A whole lot of something obviously. He knew he could reverse it, that wasn't the problem especially if he was the one to place the charm. But the question was, did he really want to remember? There were definite pros and cons to whatever decision he decided to make. As he took a final sip of his tea he decided. With a few muttered words under his breath, he closed his eyes and sighed. He then whispered the surprisingly French words, "enlevez la bâche de mémoire", and braced himself against the onslaught of memories that came back to him.

Hermione had found her familiar. It was unique. It had been brought there by an Australian wizard who was traveling through and could no longer take care of it. Calyptorhynchus Magnificus was the scientific name, otherwise known as the Red Tailed Black Cockatoo. It was a magnificent bird. He would definitely need lots of care and attention, but he was beautiful and worth it. She decided to name him Formosus, the Latin word for Beautiful. She bought his feed and cage as well as other accessories, before making her way towards Ollivander's. She couldn't wait to show Snape her new friend. 

As she neared Ollivanders, she saw Snape standing very stiff and stoic. 

"Did you get all you needed Severus?"she asked timidly, becoming increasingly nervous at his posture.

He ignored her.

"Look, I got my familiar. Isn't he just the most beautiful bird you've ever seen?"

"Stunning." he said emotionless.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"If you are done dilly-dallying, I'd like to return to Hogwarts sometime today."

He started walking without waiting for her to reply.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she called after him.

He spun around on her.

"Nothing is wrong, Miss Granger. Whatever gave you that idea?" he said dripping with so much sarcasm it could have pooled at her feet.

He then sharply turned on his heel and made their way to the clearing. 

She made to reach for his hand but he thrust his arm out instead, forcing her to take hold of it. The silence was deafening before the trademark pop was heard.

When they returned to Hogwarts he swiftly left her, black robes billowing dramatically behind him.

There alone in the middle of the field by the Forbidden Forest, a very confused/angry/sad Hermione Granger stood with bird cage in one hand, new robes in another.

Something was definitely amiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Matters

By Aurora

Chapter 5

It was a whole week now. He hadn't spoken a word to her. Barely glanced in her direction. What was going on with him? One minute he was fine and even nice, the next he was sour and angry. What did she apparently do? She ran the day over and over in her mind, but still couldn't come up with a logical explanation. It was crazy! She missed his…well…his smile. It was hard juggling her classes and worrying about all of this. Minerva had even asked her if she was alright. Of course she lied. This was between her and Snape, and she remembered enough about him to know he was very private. No one needed to know of their rift, though she was sure Remus had his ideas already. He was always intuitive when it came to such things. Now she sat in her office, sipping her tea, staring off into space. The sudden knock at her door caused her to shutter and almost drop her tea.

"Professor Granger?"

She cleared her throat.

"Yes? Oh hi Remus! You don't have to call me that. Call me Hermione."

She smiled at him.

"Alright Hermione. Are you doing ok?"  
She sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'm fine I guess." she spoke rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Your best bet is to go talk to him. He wont come to you, I promise that."

She looked at him with shock on her face.

"How did you-I mean, why would I..?"

He chuckled.

"Believe me. I just know."

She nodded. She put her tea down on her desk and when she looked up he was gone. 

She struggled inwardly. She wanted to clear this up, but she had to admit she was afraid. Somehow, a part of her felt she should already know what was wrong. It was like remembering something yet you just cant put your finger on it. It was an odd feeling. She made her decision, steeling herself for the distress to come.

Severus Snape was grading first year potions papers. He already had a headache and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He began to clear his things away in his office, when a knock was at his door.

He spoke an enter midst the shuffling of his papers and didn't hear the high heels click on the floor. When he turned around and saw her standing there, he was glued to the spot. What was she doing there?

Hermione stared at the motionless Potions Master running over her first lines in her mind. What to say?

She decided on a " Hello Severus."

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" he spoke coldly, still not moving.

He began to clench and unclench his fists as she spoke he next words.

"I came to see about you."

"Really. And what would there be to see about me?"

She moved closer to him then, a little off of his right. 

"Why you aren't speaking to me. Why you aren't looking at me. Did it finally hit you that you were becoming friends with a Gryffindor and realized how disgusting that is? How disgusting I am?" each word was spoken with increasing anger.

Merlin no, he thought.

Just as he would have said something to counter her words, she spoke again.

"You selfish prat!" she bellowed.

Those three words squashed anything nice he might have said and opened up the gates of anguish within him.

"Me! _I'M_ the selfish one!" he spoke with fierce strength, still stationary in his spot.

Hermione stepped back a little. 

"Well that's really funny, _Hermione. _Here I thought you were the one. I'm glad we cleared that up then. Good day to you." He spoke quickly turning away from her. But she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Me! What are you talking about Severus? Tell me what's wrong with you?"

He turned on her so quickly, she didn't have a chance to breathe before her back was to the wall and he was looming over her.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe people were hurt by you being gone?  Hmm..that maybe you caused a lot of pain? I blocked out the memories Hermione! That's how bad it hurt me! I didn't want to remember that pain every day of my life! Didn't you think anyone would miss you? Or were you too selfish to think of anyone but yourself? After everything…after everything. How could you just leave me? Leave us? After everything I..we did for you?" he spat at her, giving no chance of a forgiving tone or glance. She almost whimpered.

I practically told you I loved you back then, he thought. He wanted to say it, but he didn't. 

" I guess it really doesn't matter now does it? Just leave. Leave me be."

And with that he dismissed her turning away. He stood with his back towards her, hands on the chair gripping for deal life, trying to get control of himself again. He breathed in and out heavily, hoping to calm himself. A twinge of guilt surfaced then for being so hard on her. It had only been a few seconds, but when he turned around she was gone. Footsteps could be heard running away down the hall while sobs were trying to be muffled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Family Matters

By Aurora

Chapter 6

Too stunned to speak she turned on her heel and fled. Far away from that office she fled. About 5 steps away from the door the first sob tore from her throat. She tried to cover them up as much as possible as she made her way to she didn't know where. Eventually she ended up in front of Remus' office. It had been his idea anyway. She knocked hurriedly and as he opened the door she pushed her way inside before he could say a word.

"Hermione? What…what happened?"

She sat in the chair by the window and wiped her eyes. She took a moment to breathe and calm herself.

"I went to see him, as you instructed."

He was confused.

"And he made you cry?"

"Yes…no…ok both!"

She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Ok why would he make you cry? Didn't he…well you didn't try to..."

"What Remus! I went to him. I asked him why he was mad at me. He told me I was selfish. He got extremely upset at me because apparently I caused him and everyone else so much pain when I left."

"Of course you did Hermione! He was in anguish for days and days! He looked for you for a very long time. We tried to console him, but he didn't get any better. He felt responsible in some ways because he wasn't there for you that time. Then one day he came to breakfast as if nothing happened. We never understood what made the change. It just happened."

It was her turn to be confused.

" He said he blocked the memories but…Why all the concern for me?"

Remus took her hand.

"Well that would explain the sudden change. Don't be silly Hermione. You know he cared about you! I mean, remember when we were fighting against the second wave of deatheaters and you broke your ankle? How he carried you all the way back to Hogwarts and healed you himself since Poppy was still out in the field tending to others?"

She wrinkled her forehead.

"Or the countless times he would go with you whenever you went to fight, always to make sure you came back ok. Kind of as your protector?"

The confusion must have been leaping from her face because Lupin grasped her hands more firmly.

"Think Hermione. Remember."

She began to replay the memories of that time in her head. Severus' smiling face. Helping her. Always there for her. Little hints here. Litter hints there. Of course she had cared for him, but was it like that? Was that why she was so comfortable with him? Why this bothered her so much now? So much pain in his eyes…

But nothing of what Lupin spoke of. 

"Remus, I don't have those memories. I don't understand. Obviously you remember and Severus remembers but I don't. Do you have a pensieve? Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough?" she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"You really don't remember do you?"

She shook her head. 

He moved to take the pensieve from his shelf and set it in front of her.

"Think of the tine I spoke of first Hermione. The second battle."

She thought and put the tip of her wand to her head, pulling the silver strand from her head to the basin. 

Together they looked at the strand of memory and both looked at each other the moment they saw the gaps.

"Hermione, I think you may have obliviated the memories. There's no other explanation. The memories just aren't here."

"Why would I do that?" she whispered.

"I can't answer that. But if you want, we can reverse it and I can sit right here with you as it all comes back. Kind of as a support group."

She looked at him and thought slowly before nodding her head. 

He muttered the needed words, placing the strands of memories back inside and then muttering the words to release the banished ones. 

She closed her eyes unconsciously as it came back.

_Snape laughed. Genuinely laughed and his smile reached his eyes._

_She would remember that moment forever, she thought as she began to laugh too._

_She regained consciousness and realized she was being carried. She looked up at the hard face of Severus Snape and then down at the pain at her ankle. Silence was all that was needed then as he hurried back after the second battle that they barely won._

_He laid her on the table in the infirmary and summoned potions and blankets and other medical necessities._

_He had her clutch his shoulder as he put the ankle back into place and she remembered biting her tongue instead of crying out. She remembered the rush of blood in her mouth. _

_He gave her a glass to spit in, somehow knowing what she had done. He then set the break and had her drink some steaming Skele-gro, which burnt worse than anything she had ever drank in her life. She remembered the sharp pains in her ankle for the some 8 hours it took for the potion to work properly. He had stayed there the entire time, holding her hand. When she had woken up from sleep she had still found him there, watching over her._

More images flashed before her of them fighting together, both watching each other's tails. Some of them caused the softest looks to form on her face. But the one that made the tears fall was of the night before the big day, when they ended up defeating Voldemort. The day she would leave it all behind.

They were eating dinner in the great hall. It was full of students. The school year was over, but Hogwarts was still the safest place for them. There was a silence in the room except for the occasional clang and clatter of forks and knives meeting plates. Hermione sat at the High Table along with Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville. They were the graduated students from Hogwarts fighting in the war. They spent this last meal before the big battle together. After dinner, they all (those at the high table) went to a meeting with Dumbledore. He exchanged encouraging words and glances to everyone before bidding them goodnight. Afterwards, Hermione had gone for a walk with Snape. They had just walked, to nowhere in particular, and eventually made it to the Astronomy Tower. They stood there together, looking at the stars. 

"With how sad steps, O Moon, thou climb'st the skies." he spoke softly staring at the bright orb in the sky.

"Sidney correct?" she asked.

He nodded.

She looked at him then and found him staring intently at her. 

"Tomorrow will come too soon." she whispered.

"Indeed it will" he replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

As his hand rounded the back of her ear it came up to cup her face.

"You haven't been feeling well." he spoke, rubbing his thumb along her jaw line.

"It's nothing. I think it's just nerves." 

He pulled her into his embrace.

"You know that tomorrow I have to lead Draco and Neville's group, right?" he spoke into her ear.

"I know. "she said, burying her face in his chest. 

He pulled away from her a moment to study her face.

"Hermione…I…"

"Shh…" she said, placing a finger on his mouth to stop him. 

She replaced her finger with her mouth and kissed him gently. 

He quickly gathered her in his arms again, kissed the top of her head while swaying back and forth.

They had awoken the next morning in each others arms, having rested together.*

The tears were flowing now. 

"Shh…Hermione, what do you see?" asked Remus.

"Everything! I see everything!" she cried helplessly.

She took a breath to calm herself.

"After I miscarried the baby and ran away, I got home to my apartment. When I went to my bed, I remembered Severus. What we had…Merlin, what had I done? I had run away not thinking of anyone but me! And then I remembered it all. I knew I couldn't go back so I obliviated the memories to stop the pain. Oh Remus! How could I have?"

She put her head in her hands then and wept.

Remus put his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's ok. You made a mistake. You can still try to fix it."

"But he hates me. Don't you see? He doesn't want anything to do with me now."

She sniffed loudly and Remus offered his handkerchief. 

"Now that I know he loves me." she whispered.

And that I love him, she thought.

REVIEW!!! PLz!!!

* They didn't "sleep together". They actually just slept. 

Also, I must give Sir Philip Sidney credit for the line "With how sad steps, O Moon, thou climb'st the skies." Its from Astrophel and Stella XXXI  The whole sonnet is this:

1 With how sad steps, O Moon, thou climb'st the skies!  
2 How silently, and with how wan a face!  
3 What, may it be that even in heav'nly place  
4 That busy archer his sharp arrows tries!  
5 Sure, if that long-with love-acquainted eyes  
6 Can judge of love, thou feel'st a lover's case,  
7 I read it in thy looks; thy languish'd grace  
8 To me, that feel the like, thy state descries.  
9 Then, ev'n of fellowship, O Moon, tell me,  
10 Is constant love deem'd there but want of wit?  
11 Are beauties there as proud as here they be?  
12 Do they above love to be lov'd, and yet  
13 Those lovers scorn whom that love doth possess?  
14 Do they call virtue there ungratefulness? 


End file.
